Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux
by Klywen
Summary: "Je vous aimais tous les deux, et vous m'aimiez en retour. [...] Votre cœur me disait :  C'est lui ou moi.  Le mien répondait :  C'est vous ou rien.  [...] Je vous avais aimés tous les deux, et vous m'aviez aimée en retour." Naruto X Sakura X Sasuke.


_Inspirée d'une strophe de la chanson « Quatre mots sur un piano », c'est un drabble abordant le sujet des couples à trois, encore tabou. _

**Disclaimer :** Les paroles en italique ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les personnages utilisés.

* * *

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour_

Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, de cette journée. Cette journée d'été, fin juillet. Nous nous baladions sur la plage, comme les meilleurs amis que nous paraissions être. J'étais au centre, et vous m'encadriez. Toi, Naruto, tu étais à ma droite, tandis que Sasuke était à ma gauche.

Si je me souviens si bien ce jour-là, c'est car ce fût celui où tout a commencé. Celui où nous avons pleinement accepté notre relation atypique. Notre triangle amoureux.

Je vous aimais tous les deux, et vous m'aimiez en retour.

_Vous deux, nouez, filiez mon parfait amour_

Nous avions appris les mois passants à faire fit des rumeurs, des remarques. Le jour de nos deux ans, vous aviez décidé qu'il était temps d'emménager ensemble. Je me remémore souvent la tête de l'agent immobilier lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé recherché une seule chambre... pour trois.

Puis on a eu un coup de cœur, cet appartement était génial. Nous avons emménagé. Certains de nos amis nous avaient aidés, même s'ils n'approuvaient pas tous notre couple. Mais la vie continuait.

Je vous aimais tous les deux, et vous m'aimiez en retour.

_Un matin vous m'avez condamnée à choisir_

Mais trois ans après notre emménagement, cette idylle a commencé à se faner. Les murs faisaient résonner de plus en plus souvent nos disputes. Nous rigolions moins souvent, nous nous parlions moins souvent tout simplement. Je le sentais, j'étais quasiment certaine que cela allait arriver. Ce matin-là restera également graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

Je venais de sortir de la douche, et vous m'attendiez de pied ferme dans la cuisine. La tension était palpable. Vous n'arriviez plus à supporter cette relation, ce que nous vivions. Vous ne supportiez plus de devoir me partager. Vous les anciens meilleurs amis, vous qui étaient devenus mes amants, vous étiez maintenant des rivaux.

Je vous aimais tous les deux et jusqu'à présent, vous m'aviez aimée en retour.

_Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux_

Bien sûr, j'avais conscience que cela finirait par arriver. Mais je mentirais en disant que je n'avais jamais eu l'espoir que tout se passe bien, que l'on puisse prouver au reste du monde que cette relation pouvait être considérée comme normale. Mais moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdue. Je vous aimais autant l'un que l'autre, comment aurais-je pu faire un choix sans détruire l'un de vous tout en me détruisant également ? Je peux sembler égoïste, mais je souhaitais vous garder pour moi.

Et puis, je n'arrivais pas -et encore aujourd'hui je n'y arrive pas- à envisager ne serait-ce une seule minute une relation amoureuse sans l'un de vous.

Votre cœur me disait : « C'est lui ou moi. »

Le mien répondait : « C'est vous ou rien. »

_Je vous laisse, adieu_

Je suis partie.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'aime me souvenir de ces années qui me semble si lointaine. Vous savez, j'ai la quarantaine, et je n'ai jamais pu me remettre en couple. Je finissais toujours par comparer mon compagnon à vous : il n'était pas assez marrant, pas assez mystérieux, pas assez jovial, pas assez ceci, pas assez cela.

_Choisir serait nous trahir._

Mais avancer que je regrette mon choix, je ne peux pas le faire. Même si cela nous a déchiré tous les trois, bannir l'un de vous de notre couple aurait été la pire chose à faire.

C'était Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ou rien.

Je vous avais aimés tous les deux, et vous m'aviez aimée en retour.

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ou à aller voir mes autres textes (principalement des OS).

Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année 2013,

Klywen. :3


End file.
